


Werewolf's Whine

by SillyBlue



Series: Flowers Between Your Teeth [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fairy Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: If Dean expected that an accidental mating bite would mean a happy ever after for him and his roommate Castiel, then he is in for a rude awakening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More of the monster roommates AU! :D
> 
> This is the third part in a series, so make sure to check out the previous two parts first! They're both pretty short and give you an idea about the verse! ♥

Dean didn’t know why he had expected that his slightly rocky relationship with Castiel would improve overnight. In the six weeks of their acquaintance prior to their unplanned mating they hadn’t managed to have one proper conversations. The most they had ever gotten to talking was during one memorable occasion where they had accidentally locked themselves in the laundry room downstairs. Instead of calling dormitory support Dean had shot his roommate an incredulous “you do your own laundry?” which hasn’t really helped Dean’s case and nipped their halting small talk in the bud.

Sure, over the weeks Dean had tried one or twice to get through to the fairy, because beneath the thick, glacier surface of Castiel’s behavior was someone who at least had enough pity to care for Dean during full moons. Dean had hoped that it had been kindness instead of pity. But he couldn’t be sure because Castiel had mastered the art of sending him very conflicting signals. 

And now there was a mating bite on Castiel’s shoulder (admittedly, put there without Castiel’s consent) and nothing had really changed. Sure, they appeared to be good at cuddling. On top of that Castiel had shown interest in sex. That had to count for something, right? Comfortable cuddling, a mutual sexual attraction and a mating bond, surely those were the pillars of a successful relationship to Dean.

Unlucky for Dean, the mating bite wasn’t really all that fairy tales made it out to be. Or well… Possibly it was, but it wasn’t some magic love potion or the werewolf equivalent to true love’s first kiss, followed by a ‘they lived happily ever after’. No…

When Dean woke up that first morning after being mated, he looked down upon the sleeping fairy with a look of profound fondness. This was his mate. His intended. The one person who would always understand him best in the world by virtue of being _his_. A companion to get him through his transformations and the stress of separation from his family.

When his eye caught all of the pillows and blankets he felt a spark of irritation (because they were his!), but it was minimal. It was cool. He had been allowed to sleep in Castiel’s nest after all. So he smiled down at the pretty, still sleeping man and then, with a spring in his step, went about his morning routine. He was thinking about calling his mother and his grandmother and the pack notary to have their mating put down in the pack books while showering. He was thinking about nest making by the time he had breakfast ready and amused himself by imagining what kind of babies they would have. Would they be little werewolves with fairy wings? That would look ridiculous. He hoped they were werewolves through and through, little babies he could teach how to be good pack members. Maybe they could have Castiel’s blue eyes though. Castiel chose that moment to walk out of the room. Dean shot him a brilliant smile.

“Morning Cas!” he greeted but was rewarded with a narrowing of Castiel’s eyes. He stepped around him and put on the kettle for his tea. Dean wasn’t really discouraged by his mate’s gloomy silence. So the guy wasn’t a morning person (or an any time of the day person judged by his constant frown), no big deal. “Oh hay! Can you give me a copy of your schedule?” Dean asked just before Castiel could leave the kitchen again. Castiel stopped and looked over his shoulder with a suspicious expression. Dean put a plate with scones on the kitchen island they used for breakfast (or well, that Dean used for breakfast, who knew what Cas did). “Here, have something to eat.” For a moment it looked like Castiel wanted to protest and just leave, but in the end he sat down opposite Dean. He pulled the plate close, then he picked up the scone and examined it. “I can come pick you up from class if you want.”

“Why would I want that?” Castiel asked, still focused on his scone. He slowly pulled it apart and sniffed it, before he took a tiny bite. Dean lifted an eyebrow.

“Because we’re mates?” Dean supplied and that got Castiel to stop eating at once. A stormy expression flitted over Castiel’s usually impassive face, before he put down the scone and without another word left the apartment. The kettle whistled uselessly and Dean was left sitting in the kitchen with a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Dean decided that telling his pack would have to wait, because surely his parents would want to meet him and the council would want to interview him. It would be awkward if Castiel walked out of the room in the middle of a Skype interview because that fairy brain of his had a short circuit. Or if he forgot that he was supposed to be _happy_ about this.

After fuming his way through breakfast, he used his free morning to plan room rearrangements and after he had glared at Castiel’s nest with his pillows and blankets for about 10 minutes of internal conflict, he left the house to buy new stuff. Because even though the things were taken without his consent, you just did _not_ disassemble an omega’s nest. Least of all your mate’s nest!

Shopping and afternoon classes made the day pass without seeing a flicker of his elusive roommate, but it wasn’t like he really worried about it. It did irritate him though.

“Did you step in dog poop or something?” Dean gave a start when Charlie plopped down into the seat opposite Dean. He looked at her and her huge mug of hot chocolate, then he shrugged. “Not encroaching on your lone wolf territory, am I?” Dean lifted an eyebrow.

“Huh?” Charlie snorted a laugh and wiggled her butt around in the chair.

“You don’t mind that I join you?” she asked and Dean shook his head. “What’s up with you? You’re being kinda dull.”

“You’re kinda dull,” Dean grumbled and took a sip of his coffee before checking his watch. It was almost 5 PM. He thought that was the time Castiel usually came back from classes. He looked outside the window where he had a good view of the path that led to their dorm. Unless Castiel took some detour he’d have to pass around here.

“Seriously, what’s up with you? Why are you staring out of the window like that?”

“I’m waiting for Cas,” he said and instantly sensed Charlie’s surprise. Why was she surprised? Oh right. Because he and Cas used to not like each other and Dean had spent many hours complaining to his friends about his insufferable roommate.

“As in your roommate? ‘Has an icicle up his ass’ Castiel?” Dean flinched at the familiar insult but didn’t answer. “Why? What did he do? Plant flowers in your shoes?” Dean forced his eyes away from the road and looked at Charlie instead.

“Nothing. He just disappeared on me. We were supposed to talk.”

“Talk. You.” Charlie retorted flatly and Dean rolled his eyes. “I know you love to chat and gossip and complain, but I assumed that was because you couldn’t have a mature, conflict-solving conversation with your roommate.”

“There’s no conflict,” Dean evaded. There wasn’t. They were mates, things would work themselves out eventually, because that’s what a mating did. It smoothed things along!

“Really? Because I heard from your gossip buddy Benny that Cas pranked you? Stole your pillow or something?” Dean groaned. He shouldn’t have told him about that. That was what he gets for whining about his stiff neck.

“That was a misunderstanding and I did kinda deserve it because I was… _difficult_ during the full moon.” Well, that was one way to put it, Dean supposed. Charlie looked less than convinced, squinting at him behind her glasses.

“And that’s what you wanted to talk to him about?” Charlie asked sharply and Dean wondered just why she was so interested.

“No. I mean not really,” Dean muttered and Charlie seemed to latch on to his weak answer. Dean heaved a sigh. “Something happened, alright? And I thought we’d have to talk about it, but Cas bailed.” Charlie still studied him and for a moment he wondered if she had somehow learnt to read his mind. He surely hoped not. Mind reading or not, Charlie seemed to reach a conclusion because her squinty expression turned to an exaggerated grimace of surprise.

“Sweet baby Jesus, you two had hate sex!!” she shrieked, drawing the attention of half the coffee shop’s patrons.

“NO!” Dean shouted, feeling his entire face heat up. “There was no sex!” Charlie snapped her fingers at him.

“Sexually inappropriate conduct then!” She still made no effort to lower her voice. Before Dean could deny (which would of course be half a lie) some other epiphany made Charlie’s face light up. “Did you hump him during full-moon? Like a horny puppy!”

“ _Charlie_ ,” he growled, half in warning and half in mortification. Luckily, she did sober up, leaning closer, cradling her hot chocolate to her chest.

“Are you worried that he will report you? As a shifter, you do have lower legal culpability during full moon, as long as you took the regular precautions,” she told him, keeping her voice low. “Did you take precautions?”

“Of course I did. But it’s not about this. I don’t think he will sue me or anything. We did talk yesterday and I thought it would be alright. But today he showed me his typical cold shoulder again.”

“Sorry to hear that, Dean,” Charlie said honestly. Dean shrugged. “But do you really think that trying to force him into talking to you by stalking him is the best idea?”

“Best shot I’ve got,” Dean muttered and Charlie rolled her eyes at him. She lifted her hands and Dean watched his mobile phone levitate off the table and back into his bag which closed itself and flew on Dean’s lap.

“Go home, make him some diner and let him talk. Don’t force him,” she said. Dean wanted to resist, but in the end he got out of his chair. He gave his friend a hug.

“Thanks Charlie.”

“No problem. Let me know what happens!” she said and Dean nodded.

* * *

By the time Dean had begrudgingly put the vegetable lasagna back into its form and shoved it into the oven to keep warm, he was close to giving up and calling his mom for advice. It was almost midnight now and Dean was… He wasn’t crying or anything, but having watched his cooking grow colder and colder while Castiel continued to be a no-show, was kinda painful.

He was pitiful. He hadn’t even wanted to mate, least of all someone he didn’t know well enough to build his life around him, so why did he feel like crap? They were mates, they were _family._ Surely that must mean something to fairies too.

He tossed the towel into the sink and grabbed the phone. It was late for a phone call but he was worried. He didn’t have Castiel’s phone number (if the dude even had a mobile phone) but Anna’s was scribbled on the dorm list. Luckily she picked up after only two rings and didn’t sound disgruntled to get a call after 9.

“Hey Anna, sorry to bother you… But Cas hasn’t shown up and I’m…” What was he? Worried? Annoyed?

“Oh!” Anna’s surprise carried across the line and Dean’s heart sunk. Was Cas missing? “He’s here. I thought he told you!” The way she said it, with the edge to her words, gave Dean the impression that the words were meant for Cas.

“Alright,” Dean answered, at a loss. Anna heaved a sigh, the huff sounding hollow as it blew into the receiver.

“I’m sending him over. You two probably have to have a talk,” she said, “how about-“ Dean didn’t hear the end of her message because she shrieked in protest and then the connection was cut. Dean stared at his phone. That didn’t sound very promising. He loitered around the kitchen for a moment, unsure what was happening now, but he ended up putting the lasagna back on the table and then he fiddled with his phone again. Maybe he should just call his mom. She’d know what to do.

The familiar scent of Castiel drifted to Dean’s nose and he shot up at once, standing behind the kitchen island. What was he supposed to do? Should he go to the door and cross his arms, shoot him a judgmental look? Should he hide in his room, make Cas find the dinner and then feel guilty? If Cas would even go to the kitchen. Should he casually hang out in his room and pretend nothing had happened?

Before Dean could make up his mind Castiel showed up in the kitchen, his face guarded and unhappy.

“I was worried, you asshole,” was the first thing out of Dean’s mouth and he wished he could sink his nails into the words and shove them back where they came from. But the damage was done and Castiel’s look went from apprehensive to angry. For fuck’s sake. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“You are rarely aware of my whereabouts. Why care now?” Castiel challenged and Dean looked at him in disbelief.

“Because you’re my mate! I have to know you’re alright,” he insisted. Castiel looked like he wanted to curse him or to disappear on him, but in the end Dean watched him take a deep breath through his nose.

“Anna said to talk,” he explained and Dean looked at him in incomprehension. “I don’t want to be having this conversation, but she said it’s… mature to enter into a proper dialogue to solve potential conflicts.”

“O… okay?” Dean muttered, not sure where this was headed. “Why don’t you grab some food? I made something. Vegetarian, because I don’t know what you eat.”

“I’m an omnivore,” Castiel said flatly and looked at the lasagna with distrust.

“Judged by how little I see you in the kitchen and how empty your cupboards and side of the fridge are, I guessed you lived off air and pollen,” Dean muttered, but dutifully served Cas lasagna. He wasn’t one of those alphas who expected their omega to serve them in the kitchen. In any case, Castiel didn’t think it necessary to comment Dean’s muttering. He took a seat in silence and started eating when Dean nodded at him.

“I have avoided your presence because you implied a need to restrain me,” Castiel said instead of giving Dean any indication on whether the food was good or bad or even appreciated. Maybe he should have mentioned that it was homemade and not something out of the microwave. But the chance for fishing for compliments had probably passed by now.

“What? Restrain you?” Dean asked, when Castiel’s words settled in. “Where do you get the idea?” Castiel lifted an eyebrow.

“You asked me for my schedule, you wanted to pick me up from my classes and you called Anna when I wasn’t coming back. All because all of a sudden we are mates?”

“I think that’s what being mates is about!” Dean said defensively. “We keep close.”

“You’re not suggesting that we keep close. You were suggesting that I become yours to command simply because you put a bite on my neck.” Dean opened his mouth to object, but Castiel wasn’t done yet. “Fairies can be very powerful, but there are easy ways to make them submit. That is by putting them in a binding contract. I have now been entered into a contract with you, Dean.”

“A contract? It’s a relationship, not a contract!”

“It’s a contract to me,” Castiel snapped. “We are different species, Dean. You gave me a mating bite. Between werewolves that’s a binding contract. Another creature would not have reacted to the claim, but fairies work differently because we easily enter into bonds. You had my blood between your teeth. I am bound to you now, but it comes with a set of rules.” Dean groaned, letting the fork clatter into his bowl before he covered his face with his hands.

“I can’t believe it,” he complained to himself, but then he let his arms drop. “Fine! Rules, okay!”

“Why are you so angry?” Castiel asked him, his nose wrinkled, “you’re hardly as inconvenienced by this than I am.” Dean tasted the word inconvenient on his tongue, wanted to spit it out in disdain, but he bit it back. He had to be reasonable. Castiel had a point after all. This was an inconvenience and a change for both of them.

“I’m not… angry. I’m just confused,” Dean explained but Castiel looked unconvinced. “Yesterday you were totally on board with this whole mating. Heck, we even talked about proper nest making. And today you’re back to…” Dean lifted his arms towards Cas. “ _You_!” Castiel narrowed his eyes at him.

“If you don’t like it, you can dissolve the mating,” Castiel said and then he got up. “I’m done talking. Thank you for the food.” With that he left Dean sitting in the kitchen, with a bit of a dumb look on his face.

* * *

He had to tell someone. He absolutely had to talk to someone about this or he was going to explode. Dean was far too self-conscious to talk to Charlie or Benny, no matter how much he liked them. He had no idea how they would react when faced with his idiocy. And he really didn’t want to see his parents’ disappointed expression when he told him that he had messed up a mating. A mating!! Arguably one of the easiest and most natural experiences for a werewolf.

Castiel was still keeping his distance. Not more than before the mating, but Dean didn’t even dare to ask if he could sleep in the nest. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to now that the high of the recent mating had worn off. Dean eyed the mark on Castiel’s neck before Castiel adjusted his collar and effectively hid it.

“Good-bye,” Castiel said and then he was out of the dorm. Dean sighed, but then he grabbed his bag. He had to see Anna.

* * *

Anna was their campus counsellor slash medic, so Dean didn't feel more than a slight curl of shame when he had to knock on her door. She had treated some of his shift related scratches and scrapes before and she knew of his predicament with Castiel, so it made sense to go talk to her, before he went to beg his mother for help.

"You're not here for some physical ailment, are you?" she welcomed him with a knowing smile. Dean hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, but followed her to the pair of armchairs that stood in the corner.

"No… It's about Castiel," he confessed and Anna went to the small kitchen area in her office to make them both a cup of tea. She didn't speak until both were sitting, Dean clutching his bag on his lap, staring into his cup of herbal tea. "You are a counsellor after all. And you're a fairy."

"I take it that your last attempt at talking to Castiel didn't go as planned?" she asked with a small smile. Dean had a feeling she already knew his answer. Maybe Castiel had been in this same chair not too long ago, full of questions and irritations himself.

"It just doesn't work. I know I've got to have a… mature conversation or whatever. And I tried. I made him food and wanted to talk it through, like mature people. But I just can't get it right with Cas! First I think we're making progress, but then I say something that pushes all the wrong buttons and he leaves. He never stays to explain himself, he just takes off!" Dean groaned and let his bag drop to his feet, taking a gulp of the tea to calm himself. It didn't help. "There's no way to have a proper conversation. Sometimes Cas just says the dumbest shit and then I go off. But it always ends with him storming off before we can get to the bottom of the issue!" Anna remained completely calm during Dean's little rant.

"Castiel is pretty reserved around strangers," she said and Dean frowned.

"I can't imagine Cas not having an icicle of huge proportions shoved up his ass," he muttered and Anna lifted an eyebrow, her expression clearly verging on amused.

"You've only known Cas for a couple of weeks," she reminded him, "everyone here is a stranger. Even I am somewhat unfamiliar and I'm related to him. He is more open around me than around other people but it's hard work to get him to that point." She put down her teacup and leant closer so that she could put her hand on Dean's shoulder. There was warmth and comfort radiating from her palm. Dean dimly wondered if she was using some of her fairy magic on him to soothe his worry. "Cas has a strong will and a mind of his own, but he's also a fairy and therefore honor bound to contracts."

"He did say that. He called our mating bond a _contract_ ," Dean said and felt Anna's hand on his shoulder grip him a bit tighter, almost as if she wanted to squeeze the grim feelings out of him.

"Because it is, Dean. He's not a werewolf after all. And this is a potentially scary situation for Cas," she told him and then let him go to lean back in her chair. A smile tugged at her lips. "I have to confess though that I found it hilarious that Cas got himself into such a situation. Cas, of all Fae, mated to a werewolf he didn't even know properly. It's like he tried to make up for all the teenage follies that he never committed," she said with a grin.

"But why is something you think funny something Cas finds scary?" Dean asked and Anna sobered up a bit, but she was still smiling at him. Dean couldn't deny that her calm had a positive effect on him. He still couldn't help feeling offended by the idea that a fairy would think a mating was something as dry and boring as a contract. Something that was laughable or scary.

"A mating is not a contract for me. A mating is magical, wonderful and-" before Dean could recite all the wonderful things he's always heard about it growing up in his pack, Anna cut him off:

"If a mating were such a sacred thing, then you sure as hell shouldn't just be able to sink your teeth into someone else's neck so carelessly," he said and Dean felt embarrassment rush through him, making his body tense and his cheeks flame. "It is a claiming first and foremost. And it is binding. You can spin it any way you want, sweetie, but you basically put a tag on Cas saying 'this is mine'," she told him softly.

"It's not supposed to be…," Dean muttered, but he did understand that it might be weird for some people. Definitely for Cas, who did his best to hide his mark under his collar.

"Interspecies relationships aren't easy, Dean," Anna said, "and I know this fairy contract business sucks, believe me. But this is just how we Fae are." Dean didn't know what to say to that. He knew that every species had their own rules that they were governed by. It was the moon and the pack that guided Dean. And fairies… fairies apparently had contracts.

"I have read some fairy tales, but I only have a vague understanding of how your contracts work. There usually seem to be terms though. Like a fairy's service might be paid by giving up a child or a debt to a fairy might be undone by solving riddles," Dean said after a while.

"What we can ask and will ask for changes from court to court. And it also depends on who a fairy's partner is," Anna explained. "Are you a first-born?" Dean nodded. "Alright. So you have the right to give Castiel orders."

"Orders?" Dean asked in confusion and Anna lifted his finger to stop him from interrupting.

"Yes. You order him to do something and he'll have to do it. This is something that Cas is very uneasy about. He told me you're a bit of an overbearing type who wants to know where he is all the time." Dean opened his mouth to protest. "And it's in your right, contractually speaking. But Cas has a hard time with it."

"I don't want to control Cas!" Dean protested. "I just…!" Dean rubbed his fingers over his face. "I just wanted to spend some time with him, maybe pick him up from classes, go on a stroll. Hold fucking hands…! Schmoopy, embarrassing stuff!" Dean's face was red by now and he was trying to be angry because that was at least better than being embarrassed like this.

"Aww, that's actually very sweet!" Anna said with a big smile. Dean shot her a nasty glare.

"Whatever," he muttered. "But if I can order him around, isn't the contract a bit one-sided? What does he get out of it? Apart from a devilishly handsome mate?" Anna laughed at that and Dean was glad that his attempt at distraction had worked.

"It's due to the claiming, Dean. This is your reward for winning Castiel." Dean's grin slipped at once even though Anna was still smiling. "You can of course dissolve the contract if you dissolve the mating." Dean tried not to frown. The thought of dissolving a mating was… dreadful. It was simply not done and if it was done there always was a massive scandal. Anna continued: "The only other way to break the contract is if you harm Castiel a set number of times." That made Dean snap out of his thoughts. "If you harm him the mating is over and you will be pulled to the fairy realm to service Oberon to pay for any magic favors you've received during your mating." Dean shook his head in confusion.

"I don't get it. If I won Cas, then why do I have to pay after all?" he asked. "Not that I feel like I have won him, just…" He made a vague gesture with his hands.

"You will have broken the rules of the contract, which voids everything else. Even if you, by then, have genuinely loved Castiel for decades. You break the rules and – as a first born – you will be sent straight to fairy court to pay your service."

"That… sucks?" Anna shrugged. "I don't plan on harming Cas, believe me. But I'm a werewolf. I've hurt Cas before and I might hurt him again without meaning to," he confessed. Anna reached out to take his hands into her own, before he started nervously tearing holes into his jeans.

"Don't worry too much about this. I'm sure this is something to talk to Castiel about. And the whole servicing Oberon thing?" Dean shuddered to think about it. It sounded dirty somehow. "You'll meet him soon enough if you two start dating for real." Dean felt like his heart slipped down to get cozy with his balls. But Anna wasn’t forthcoming with any uplifting or comforting words. She gave Dean's hand a hearty squeeze and then let go and got up on her feet.

"I think you'll want to talk to Cas and ask him about the conditions of the contract," she said. Dean felt it was better to not let her know how little he wanted to talk to Cas. "If Cas knows that you're aware of the terms of the contract and that you are willing to learn and honor fairy rules then you might put some of his excessive worrying at ease." Dean gathered his bag and got up on his feet to, knowing when he was dismissed.

"Thanks, Anna," he said and Anna smiled at him.

"Another tip?" she asked and Dean nodded at her. "Let Cas know that you're simply a hopeless romantic and not a control freak!" She winked at him and closed the door in his face before he could think of something to say in return.

* * *

Dean didn't go back to their dorm right away, choosing instead to make a tour across the campus to get some fresh air. He knew that he was simply trying to draw out the necessary conversation he would have to have with his mate.

Castiel's scent was strong when Dean finally got back, which meant that the fairy was at home. He wasn't in the kitchen so the only option was the closed door to his bedroom. Dean put down his bag in his room and went to knock at Castiel's door.

"Cas?" There was no answer at first, but eventually the door opened and Castiel frowned up at him.

"Can we talk?" Dean asked.

"I'm doing coursework," was the only reply he got, but since Castiel didn't close the door in his face, Dean assumed that he merely needed a bit of persuasion.

"It's about our… contract. I think we should go over the rules," he said, even though the words felt wrong in his mouth. His words did however have the surprising effect of getting Castiel to widen his eyes slightly and for him to open the door just a bit more.  Not one to let his chance slip, Dean offered to make Castiel a cup of tea. That sealed the deal, because once the water was boiling, Castiel showed up in the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Dean handed him the tea and then sat down as well, his laptop open next to him.

"So, I went to talk to Anna who told me a bit more about the whole contract business. I have to confess that this is really weird to me, because I thought that a mating would be easy and… romantic." Castiel lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Ugh, shut up," Dean said, feeling his ears burn up which meant that his face was probably also on its way to tomato red.

"I didn't say anything," Castiel retorted, like the smartass he was. He took the cup of tea.

"Point is… I get that you're not a werewolf. And I get that mating apparently doesn't mean that we'll just fall in love head over heels. I simply thought we would, you know? Like… mating would make us look past everything and just focus on how great we could be as a mated pair." Castiel didn't reply and Dean drummed his fingers on the kitchen island's surface, nervous now. Was he really going to have to do all the hard work? Wasn't Cas going to contribute anything but the silent slurping of his leaf water?

"I appreciate that no love magic was forced upon us," the fairy finally said and Dean studied him. "I know this to happen too." Having apparently said his piece on the matter, Castiel sunk back into silence. There was no further comment upon Dean's dashed romantic hopes and that… It sucked. But Dean was a big boy, so he would get through it. He turned to the laptop instead.

"Rules for me to consider," he read out what he was typing. Castiel put down his tea.

"If you give me an order, no matter how foolish, I will have to follow through. Sometimes wishes don't get granted as expected however."

"Example?" Dean wondered and Castiel frowned at him. Dean lifted his hand. "Rule 1. Dean Winchester will not abuse his ability to order icicle up his ass Cas to do things."

"That's how you call me?" Castiel asked with a snort, though he didn't seem to be angry. "If you order me to give you a son for example." That made Dean listen right away. "A more mischievous fairy would probably make a bargain with someone for their first-born son, hand over the stolen child and consider the deal done."

"Oooookay," Dean muttered, "what if I ask you to take out the trash for example? Or if we are actually at a point in our relationship where having a son would be something we both want?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Castiel admonished and Dean didn't know why he still had hopes for this vague future of mate and babies. "We both can tell apart requests or wishes and orders. The intent is vital to this. We can agree that I only take anything you say as an order if you actually speak the words 'I order you…'"

"That seems reasonable," Dean agreed and put in the words.

"Second point. Since your claiming bite caused me to become an omega, I will require your assistance in case I experience werewolf typical heats." Dean froze, his fingers typing some inelegant string of letters before he lifted his head to stare at Castiel. Castiel's face was completely neutral. Just how the hell could he keep a straight face when saying shit like that?!

"My… assistance," Dean said and Castiel nodded slowly. "You mean sex."

"Yes. Third point." Dean was still stuck on flashes of fantasies about point two. "Just like I have done, I will continue to take care of you during full moons. Neither point 2 or 3 are binding points, but since we're establishing some rules I felt it useful to be clear about it."

"Dude, you don't have to make written rules about stuff like that!" Dean argued, "we could just talk through these things!"

"Maybe later. At this point I would appreciate to consider them rules," Castiel said and when Dean slowly started typing again Castiel studied him. "I was under no obligation to take care of you, neither will you be under obligation to take care of me, but I assumed it may save us some embarrassment this way." Dean had to snort at that.

"I get it," he said, then he decided to be a bit more daring: "And don't worry, I'd be happy to assist you during heats. I might get attached though." He completed the statement by winking at Castiel.

"I will have to live with that then," Castiel said and it was the first small smile he saw from the fairy this day. A win for Dean. "Next point."

"Back to business then, okay," Dean mumbled and turned back to his document.

"The contract will be voided if you harm me thrice," he said, "this is the standard fare for pretty much all fairy folk and I won't tolerate more, but feel it would be remiss to not give you a chance to not do it again." Dean dutifully wrote it down.

"Anna already told me about this rule."

"Like with orders, this has to be intentional abuse," Castiel assured him, "things you do on accident won't count." Dean nodded at that. "If you intentionally hurt me three times, then the contract will be voided. The services I have done for you during our time together will have to be paid by you to Oberon, king of fairies."

"I still don't like the sound of it."

"I don't wish for you to service him. He can be unreasonable and will be strict in judging how much my service to you was worth," Castiel informed him and Dean shuddered.

"I'm not an asshole and I won't hurt you intentionally. And I don't want to boss you around," Dean assured him. "I know I can be a bit… alpha about stuff." Castiel lifted an eyebrow at that. "I mean… I would like to know where you are and I would like for people to know that we're mates. But this is my alpha instinct talking."

"They do say that alphas tend to be protective and possessive," Castiel commented and Dean gave a helpless shrug.

"I'll try not to think that way… But since we're already having some sort of honesty hour here… I would like to eat with you and walk with you around campus, because this is what couple do. I didn't want your schedule to control you, but be… you know… close to you." Castiel watched him with a face that Dean totally couldn't read. "If you're not down for it, then we don't have to do any of it. It's just that we've got it all backwards. Mating without dating. It's weird." Dean knew he was rambling at this point but Castiel's continued silence was really hard to deal with. "I thought that mating would be a magical fix it for our sort of messed up relationship in which you don't like me and I don't like you." That finally got a reaction out of the fairy; the corners of his mouth dropped. He looked unhappy.

"You don't like me?" he asked and he actually seemed a bit hurt. Dean was at a loss for words.

"I… kinda like you?" he told him, too surprised to say anything but the truth. "After mating I thought that you were the best thing in the entire world and that I would adore you forever." He dragged his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. "And I really wanted to believe that things would be perfect from now on and that I should be intensely happy about everything… But to be honest you're kinda annoying me too." Castiel narrowed his eyes and Dean lifted both his hands. "And that's not a bad thing! It's not, right?" Castiel looked at him while Dean was drumming his fingers against his forehead, trying to sort through his feelings. "It's… I had hoped for everything to be perfect overnight. Like no more issues between us at all, but that wasn't the case. And it's kinda okay to have mixed feelings about the mating."

"Yes," was all Castiel said and Dean latched on to that small validation.

"No magical fixes and no happy mating without work. We probably both need to make an effort if we want this relationship to work. If you want it to work I guess…" Luckily for Dean this time Castiel didn't leave him hanging:

"I am interested in trying," he said with a nod. "I feel there is… potential."

"Great!" Dean said, some of his earlier excitement about their mating slowly, slowing coming back. "We're gonna make sure we follow the rules, as they're simple enough. And I'm not going to force anything, neither you nor my emotions."

"I appreciate that," Castiel told him and Dean grinned at him.

"I think we could be a great couple, if we got to know each other!" Feeling a bit daring, Dean added: "and if you stop being an asshole." Castiel was expectedly unimpressed.

"Careful. This was your first strike." Dean opened his mouth in protest. "You're one step closer to servicing Oberon." Dean stared at him, incredulous, but then Castiel started smiling, a bit shy, but definitely pleased to have fooled Dean. Dean groaned, lying dramatically across the kitchen island.

"You really are an ass!"

"Dean?" Dean grudgingly lifted his face off the wooden counter to glare at Castiel. "I must warn you that Oberon is my father. He will want to meet you eventually." Dean felt the tea churn uncomfortably inside his stomach at this revelation.

"I can't wait," he forced out.

"I feel the same. I don’t want to see him if I don't have to. So let us try not to draw his attention," Castiel said, sounding pretty disgruntled himself. Dean couldn't help smiling.

"Alright. Maybe we should start with my side of the family," he suggested and sat back up straight. "They're gonna love you!" Somehow Castiel looked intimidated but he did try to smile.

"I'd like that," he said after a while. "I think…"

Dean assumed that considering their situation that was more than good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've marked this as completed for now, but maybe there will be more.  
> I'd be happy to hear what you think!


End file.
